My Cute Dog, My Destiny
by MingKyuMingKyu
Summary: Pesan dari appanya membuat Sungmin bingung. Pasalnya, ia harus mematahkan mantra dari Lord Voldemin terhadap seekor anjing puddle/ "Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Aku seekor anjing puddle yang tadi berada di sampingmu."/KyuMin/GS
1. Chapter 1

-MingKyuMingKyu presents-

Title: My Cute Dog, My Destiny

Main Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (sometimes he will be a cute dog)

Lee Sungmin (Girl)

Another Cast:

Lee Sunkyu/Sunny (Sungmin's sister)

and the other

Pair: KyuMin and another pair

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance, etc

Disclaimer: The FF must be mine! Don't copast please!

Warning!: GS, DLDR, typo (jika ada), etc

Chapter 1

Suasana duka menyelimuti keluarga Lee. Tampak seorang yeoja paruh baya yang bernama Leeteuk menangis histeris karena seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi, yaitu Lee Youngwoon harus meninggalkannya. Bahkan tak jarang ia pingsan, sehingga kedua anaknya yaitu Sungmin dan Sunkyu tampak kerepotan.

Namun, ketiganya tidak dapat melawan takdir, bukan? Dan sedikit demi sedikit mereka mulai menerima semua yang telah terjadi.

Pagi itu, tepat 3 tahun hari kematian Lee Youngwoon. Semua keluarga dan kerabat berkumpul di gereja, memohon agar arwah Youngwoon diterima di sisinya. Setelah itu, semua orang pun kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

-Lee family's house-

"Tidak terasa, hari ini tepat tiga tahun kematian suamiku, aku pasti akan sangat merindukannya.", gumam Leeteuk pelan, namun terdengar oleh Sungmin, putri bungsunya.

"Ne eomma. Tidak terasa.", balas Sungmin.

"Ah, eomma hampir lupa Minnie. Ada surat dari appamu sebelum ia meninggal. Waktu itu eomma lupa memberikannya padamu. Sebentar, eomma akan ambilkan.", ucap Leeteuk kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil surat yang dimaksudnya.

Setelah mengambil surat tersebut, Leeteuk menyerahkan surat itu pada Sungmin.

"Boleh aku baca suratnya sekarang eomma?", tanya Sungmin.

"Boleh, tapi kau harus membacanya di kamarmu. Jangan sampai ketahuan eonnimu. Karena hanya kau yang dapat surat itu. Kau tahu 'kan sifat eonnimu itu.", jawab Leeteuk.

"Arasseo eomma. Aku permisi ke kamar dulu, ne."

-Sungmin's Bedroom-

Sungmin pun membaca surat dari appanya. Kira-kira begini isinya:

_**Untuk nae aegya, Lee Sungmin**_

_**Ketika kau membaca surat ini mungkin appa sudah tidak ada.**_

_**Lewat surat ini, appa hanya akan memberikan pesan padamu.**_

_**Pertama, kau jaga eomma dan eonni mu dengan baik. Pastikan mereka selalu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.**_

_**Kedua, jadilah sosok yang berguna bagi orang-orang sekitarmu. Appa yakin kau bisa melakukannya Minnie.**_

_**Dan yang terakhir, ini mungkin sedikit -banyak- aneh.**_

_**Suatu hari, kau akan menemukan seekor anjing puddle di kamarmu. Dia manusia sepertimu, tetapi dia dikutuk oleh Lord Voldemin. Supaya anjing itu berubah menjadi manusia, kau harus mengelus puncak kepalanya dan ia akan berubah menjadi manusia. Ingat, ia akan menunjukkan dirinya di hadapanmu saja. Kau harus menjaganya dengan baik dan kau juga harus mematahkan kutukan dari Lord Voldemin terhadap anjing itu.**_

Dahi Sungmin mengerut membaca pesan terakhir dari appanya. Jadi, ia harus menjaga seekor anjing puddle yang dikutuk? Dan, Lord Voldemin? Bukankah itu tokoh yang selalu muncul di novel fantasy karya Zhoumi, pemuda bertubuh tinggi jurusan sastra di kampusnya? Atau, anjing itu akan menjadi pangerannya?

Sungmin terkekeh sendiri dengan pemikiran terakhirnya tentang anjing puddle yang dikutuk itu. Kemudian, ia kembali membaca surat dari appanya itu.

_**Nae aegya Lee Sungmin**_

_**Appa harap kau akan melaksanakan tiga pesan appa tadi, terutama pesan yang terakhir.**_

_**Dan juga, jaga surat ini. Jangan sampai orang tahu, apalagi eonnimu. Ini rahasia kita berdua.**_

_**Ingat chagi, appa selalu mengawasimu ^^**_

_**-Lee Youngwoon-**_

Setelah Sungmin selesai membaca surat itu, ia segera menyimpan surat itu.

'Aku janji appa, aku akan melaksanakan tiga pesan yang appa berikan padaku.', batin Sungmin.

-Next day-

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Sebagian orang masih bergerumul (?) dengan selimutnya masing-masing. Termasuk Sungmin.

Ia menggeliat tatkala ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa geli. Ia membuka matanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat seekor anjing puddle berbaring di sampingnya dengan nyaman.

'Apa ini anjing puddle yang dimaksud appa?', batin Sungmin.

Dengan ragu, ia mengelus puncak kepala anjing tersebut. Tak lama, seorang namja berbaring disampingnya. Tentu saja itu membuat Sungmin terkejut. Posisi tidurnya sama persis dengan posisi tidur anjing puddle tersebut.

"Hei.", panggil Sungmin pelan.

"Hei.", Kali ini ia agak memperkeras suaranya.

Karena tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari namja tadi, ia mengambil cara ini,

"YA!"

-ia berteriak tepat di dekat telinga namja itu.

Dan, sukses. Namja itu terkejut kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya polos di hadapan Sungmin.

"Kau Lee Sungmin kan? Putrinya Lee Youngwoon?", tanya namja itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Dan kau...siapa?"

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Aku seekor anjing puddle yang tadi berada di sampingmu."

Dan itu... berhasil membuat Sungmin melongo tak percaya.

TBC

Readers mau ff ini dilanjut atau ngga? Jawab lewat review ya! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

-MingKyuMingKyu presents-

Title: My Cute Dog, My Destiny

Main Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (sometimes he will be a cute dog)

Lee Sungmin (Girl)

Another Cast:

Lee Sunkyu/Sunny (Sungmin's elder sister)

and the other

Pair: KyuMin and another pair

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance, etc

Disclaimer: The FF must be mine! Don't copast please!

Warning!: GS, DLDR, typo (jika ada), etc

Annyeonghaseyo ^^

Sehari terlambat ga apa apa kan? Hehe :D *pasangmukainnocent

Ini Chap 2 nya

Happy Reading :)

Previous Chapter 1

"Kau Lee Sungmin kan? Putrinya Lee Youngwoon?", tanya namja itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Dan kau...siapa?"

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Aku seekor anjing puddle yang tadi berada di sampingmu."

Dan itu... berhasil membuat Sungmin melongo tak percaya.

Chapter 2

"Kau benar-benar anjing puddle yang dikutuk oleh Lord Voldemin?", tanya Sungmin, masih memasang wajah terkejutnya.

"Ne, kau masih tidak percaya?", balas Kyuhyun.

"Ini sangat aneh. Bolehkah aku bertanya tentang kutukanmu itu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Mengapa kau bisa dikutuk oleh penyihir jahat itu? Bagaimana kejadiannya?"

"Penyihir itu menyamar menjadi seorang preman yang mangkal di halte depan Kyunghee University. Ia memalakku dan memintaku untuk menyerahkan seluruh uangku padanya. Tentu saja aku menolaknya."

"Akan tetapi, entah kenapa pada kejadian itu, aku merasa halte itu sangat sepi, padahal dengan jelas kulihat orang berlalu lalang di sekitarku. Dan Lord Voldemin itu merubah pakaiannya menjadi pakaian khas penyihir."

"Lalu ia mengucapkan mantra yang aku tidak mengerti apa artinya itu. Dan tiba-tiba, aku berubah menjadi seekor anjing puddle. Ia memberitahuku bagaimana caranya agar aku berubah menjadi manusia seutuhnya lagi dan dia pergi begitu saja."

Sungmin mendengar dengan seksama apa yang Kyuhyun ceritakan.

"Lord Voldemin itu sangat hebat ya, bahkan kau merasa sepi di halte itu."

"Tentu saja ia merubahnya karena ia adalah penyihir -_- Kau ini bodoh atau apa." Sadar atau tidak, Kyuhyun menjitak kepala Sungmin dengan -lumayan- keras.

"Aish, sakit bodoh.", Sungmin mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak oleh Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau akan berubah jika bukan aku yang mengelus puncak kepalamu?" lanjutnya.

"Tidak. Orang pertama yang kutemuilah yang bisa merubahku menjadi manusia. Dan orang itu adalah dirimu."

"Apa kau akan menampakkan dirimu di hadapan orang lain yang kau kenal?"

"Ne."

"Lalu,apa yang bisa membuat kutukan itu hilang dari dirimu?",tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Simple saja. Aku hanya perlu seorang yeoja yang lebih mementingkanku lebih dari siapapun. Lalu aku menjadikannya yeojachinguku dan kutukan itu akan hilang selamanya."

"Maksudmu, aku yang akan kau jadikan yeojachingumu?"

"Nan molla, Lord Voldemin mengirimku ke rumahmu."

"Tapi, kenapa appaku bisa tahu?"

"Mungkin penyihir itu memberitahu appamu."

"Aish, jinjja. Ini terlalu memusingkan bagiku."

-Next day-

"Ingat, selama aku pergi kuliah, kau harus terus menjadi seekor anjing, dan masuklah ke dalam kandang di belakang lemari. Jangan coba-coba untuk keluar, atau kau akan mati di tanganku." Sungmin mengingatkan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku juga ingin kuliah!", rengek Kyuhyun.

"Kau masih kuliah rupanya?"

"Hmm, ne."

"Kau kuliah dimana?"

"Kyunghee. Kau sendiri?"

"Sungkyunkwan. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aish, jika saja kau satu universitas denganku, mungkin aku bisa saja berubah jadi manusia."

"Itu deritamu, siapa suruh kau kuliah di Kyunghee :p"

"Haish, aku ingin kuliah, ingin menikmati kepopuleranku di universitas, berkumpul bersama teman-temanku, memakan jjangmyeon di kantin, mengencani para sunbae, me-

"STOP! Aku jadi terlambat jika mendengar ocehanmu itu. Kau harus ingat pesan-pesanku, arasseo?", ucap Sungmin dengan wajah garang.

"Hmm, arasseo.", jawab Kyuhyun pasrah. Dan ia yakin, siswi-siswi di universitasnya pasti akan kehilangan salah satu _flower boy _nya yang tampan itu. #jirrnarsisluBang

Kemudian Sungmin turun ke bawah untuk berangkat bersama eonninya.

-Sungkyunkwan University-

"Hyukkie...", panggil Sungmin pada sahabatnya Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk.

"Waeyo Min?", tanya Hyukjae heran. Pasalnya sahabatnya ini memanggil dirinya duluan. Biasanya ia yang akan memanggil Sungmin terlebih dahulu.

"Aku ingin curhat padamu, bolehkah?", tanya Sungmin dengan memasang puppy eyes nya pada Hyukjae.

"Ne, ten...

Belum selesai Hyukjae menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bel masuk telah berbunyi.

"Curhatnya nanti saja, saat waktu istirahat ne.", balas Hyukjae.

"Ne.." ,kata Sungmin lesu. Hyukjae terlihat bingung akan raut wajah yang ditunjukkan sahabatnya. Baru saja ia ingin bertanya pada Sungmin, dosen yang mengajar kelas itu tiba-tiba datang.

-Break time-

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Ming?", tanya Hyukjae.

"Ini mungkin sedikit -banyak- aneh. Mungkin kau tak akan percaya dengan-

"Sudahlah, ceritakan saja. Kau ini membuatku penasaran saja.", potong Hyukjae kesal.

"Begini, kemarin pagi, saat aku bangun tidur, ada seekor anjing puddle yang diceritakan appaku. La-

Baru saja Sungmin ingin melanjutkan pengalaman anehnya, Hyukjae tiba-tiba saja memotong pembicaraannya.

"Anjing puddle? Appamu? Apa hubungannya Min?", tanya Hyukjae

"Tanyanya satu-satu -_-", gumam Sungmin kesal.

"Hehe, mianhae", ucap Hyukjae sembari memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

Kemudian Sungmin melanjutkan ceritanya, "Tepat 3 tahun kematian appaku, eomma memberikanku sebuah surat dari appa. Aku pun membacanya, dan disana tertulis bahwa aku harus menjaga seekor anjing puddle putih yang dikutuk oleh seorang penyihir. Ia bisa berubah menjadi manusia apabila aku mengelus puncak kepalanya."

"Lalu, apa ia akan menampakkan dirinya jika ada orang yang ia tak kenal?"

"Aniyo, dia bilang dia hanya akan menampakkan dirinya kepada orang yang ia kenal saja. Kecuali, jika aku memaksanya untuk menampakkan dirinya."

"Oh, begitu. Ia masih ada di rumahmu? Kau tidak berniat membuangnya kan?"

"Tentu saja dia masih ada di rumahku. Mana mungkin kubuang, dia sudah dititipkan padaku."

"Ceritamu sangat fantasy Min."

"Yeah. Kurasa begitu."

-13.00 KST-

Sungmin merebahkan dirinya di kasur sejenak. Kemudian ia mengganti bajunya, hot pants berwarna pink dan t-shirt berwarna pink juga. Ia berniat mengeluarkan Kyuhyun dari kandangnya, tetapi eonninya -Sunkyu- memanggilnya.

"Min..", teriak Sunkyu dari bawah, karena kamar Sungmin berada di lantai atas.

"Ne, waeyo eonni?"

"Bisa kau antarkan eonni ke toko buku? Eonni ingin membeli buku untuk mengerjakan tugas."

"Arasseo, tunggu sebentar, aku ganti baju dulu."

"Kutunggu kau di mobil."

"Ne."

Setelah itu Sungmin langsung mengganti bajunya lagi. Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja anjing puddle itu keluar dari kandangnya, padahal Sungmin belum membuka pintu kandang itu sedikitpun. Tak lama, Sungmin pun mengelus puncak kepala anjing itu berkali-kali."

"Sungmin, kau mau kemana?", tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah berubah menjadi manusia.

"Ke toko buku, mengantarkan eonni membeli buku.", jawab Sungmin.

"Kau belikan makanan untukku ne, dari kemarin aku belum makan.", rengek Kyuhyun.

"Makanan anjing atau makanan manusia?", tanya Sungmin seraya memasang wajah jenaka.

"Terserah kau saja.", jawab Kyuhyun dengan tampang kesal.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membelikanmu makanan anjing saja."

"Ish jangan banyak bicara, belikan aku makanan saja.", ucap Kyuhyun semakin kesal pada Sungmin.

"Kalau aku terus banyak bicara?", tanya Sungmin memasang wajah polosnya.

"Aku akan melakukan ini...

Chup~

Bibir Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menempel pada bibir Sungmin. Tentu saja itu membuat Sungmin terbelalak kaget. Setelah beberapa saat, Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya pada Sungmin.

"K-kau gila Kyu..

"Sungmin-ah, kajja. Kau bilang kau akan mengantarku ke toko buku."

Sungmin kaget, didapatinya Sunkyu berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar eonni. Aku membawa tasku dulu."

Sunkyu pun segera meninggalkan Sungmin.

'Kemana manusia setengah anjing gila itu? Aish anak itu misterius sekali.', batin Sungmin.

Ia menemukan Kyuhyun di kandangnya. Seketika Sungmin kesal dengan wajah polos anjing itu.

"Kau gila Kyuhyun!"

PRET

Namun Kyuhyun membalas Sungmin dengan sebuah gas (?) yang keluar begitu saja dari dirinya.

"Dasar anjing gila!", bentak Sungmin kemudian keluar untuk menemani eonninya.

TBC

Gimana? Udah lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya belum?

The last,

Wanna give me ur review?


End file.
